


Cold Quarters

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassie being cute, Cassie is in love with Frost, Deal With It, F/F, F/M, Family, Femslash February, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: After their first date, Cassie wants Frost to spend time with her family.  But she's not talking about Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade.  The movie chosen for them to watch was Frozen.  Too many Elsa jokes were made to Frost and she has no idea who that is.  Now she'll learn.
Relationships: A-Squad Green/Original Character(s), Cassie Cage/Frost, Charlie/A-Squad Yellow, Original Character(s)/A-Squad Pink, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/SOPHIE
Kudos: 7





	Cold Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336337) by [BlunderGod (PompousPickle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/BlunderGod). 



> This story has references to Cold Hands by BlunderGod https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336337. I loved his story so much, I was inspired to write this one. It takes place in my universe, so Cassie never joined the military like her best friend Jacqui. She joined SPD. Her team was the A-Squad. Now they are a new team based on the Beast Morphers costumes. If you want more stories with Frost and the Buster Squad drop me a line.

Frost sat at the Lin Kuei temple meditating. She knew she had an anger problem, and her blood was fiery, though her powers were ice. She failed once before to get it under control, and that had reset her life. She needs to maintain control, but feared she wouldn't be able to. Oh she'll tell her fellow ninjas that she didn't remember her past, but she remembered. She won't allow it to happen again.

After another couple of minutes, without opening her eyes, Frost said, "You realize those boots make you sound heavy hooved, Cassie?"

Cassie groaned and moved up behind Frost. She bent over and wrapped her arms around her. "I thought you were going to come for our second date."

Frost groaned. "A second date with your folks, I don't think so."

Cassie giggled and kissed Frost's ear. "Who said anything about my folks?"

Frost lifted an eyebrow and let herself relax a bit. She leaned back and looked up at Cassie. "You said, and I quote, 'For our second date, let's spend some time with my family' unquote."

Cassie giggled again, a sound Frost was really getting to like, even though she wouldn't admit it. "My family, not my folks."

Frost looked confused and asked, "Huh?"

Cassie stood up and held her hand out. "C'mon. Let me introduce you to my real family."

Frost never lost the look of confusion as she took Cassie's hand and walked with her to the portal. She stopped and asked, "What the hell are you getting me into, Cage?"

Cassie smiled and just pulled her along. On the other side was a large jet. There were several people around, but they were all in civilian clothes. One, a young man with cat ears, a red collared shirt and jeans, walked up to them and held out his hand. He smiled as he said, "Hi, I'm Scott Shumaker. Cassie's younger brother."

Frost still looked confused as she took it. "Younger brother?"

Cassie chuckled and rubbed his hair before scratching Scott behind the ear. "We're all older than him. Yet we chose him to be our team leader."

A Hispanic woman with brown hair, kept in a nice ponytail wrap, wearing a yellow T-Shirt and jeans came up. "Hey, Cass. Is this Frost?"

Cassie nodded and smiled. "Frost, meet Charlene Guerra. We call her Charlie."

A raven haired girl in a purple tank top and jeans rushed up She had a purple streak in her hair as she grabbed Cassie. "C'mon Cass. Let's get out of here and get into some trouble."

Cassie groaned. "JADE! I know your my best friend, but I promised I would bring Frost for movie night."

Jade leaned in and whispered, "You know what they're planning on watching?" She pulled back and yelled, "FROZEN!"

Cassie cringed at that, sticking her pinkie in her ear and rubbed trying to get her hearing back. "Yeah. I asked Scott to put that in. I think I made one too many Elsa jokes."

Jade looked confused then looked at Frost. Frost shrugged and said, "I asked why people kept calling me that. It wasn't just her, it was others."

Cassie smiled and kissed Frost on the cheek. "Figured she decided to watch the first one."

Scott smiled and said, "I would have just told her to let it go." He then chuckled at his own joke.

Charlie smacked Scott on the back of the head.

They heard an oriental woman in a pink shirt that showed off her midriff, brown leather jacket and black pants, yell from behind, "Hey, you can't Gibbsmack my boyfriend." Scott was about to say something when she smacked him in the back of the head. She added, "That's my job."

Scott rubbed the back of his head and said, "I get smacked around by everyone."

Jade asked, "Can I join in?"

Scott held his hand up and said, "No. Please no."

The others laughed, and Frost found herself joining in the laughter.

A blue, walrus looking creature with four green eyes, a green buttoned up shirt and black slacks came out and said, "The movie's set up and popcorn's ready!" His voice was low and gravely, but it had a tinge of kindness to it.

The others turned to head in. As Cassie started to move, Frost didn't, and ended up pulling on their conjoined hands. Cassie turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Frost?"

Frost shook her head, looking down. "When you said spending time with your family, I didn't expect this."

Cassie moved up and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Are you intimidated by my family?"

Frost shrugged. "Your mom, I can handle. Your dad, I can ignore. These guys, Cage, I don't know how to feel."

Cassie smiled and hugged her. "Frost, they were acting like themselves." She reached up and gently cupped Frost's cheek. Despite herself, Frost rolled her cheek into Cassie's hand. "If they acted a bit more stiff, then you'd have something to worry about. But they trust me. Which means, they trust you. Ok?"

Frost nodded. "Ok." They walked in and sat down around the big screen TV. Scott handed Cassie a beer and Frost a soda.

She looked at it, and Cassie winked at her. "Told him you didn't like beer Remember the hockey game?"

Frost smiled despite herself and sat back to watch the movie.

***

After the movie was over, Frost stood and stretched. "She should have just iced the idiot."

A man with blonde hair, a scar over his left eye, in a yellow shirt, black member's only jacket and blue jeans stretched and said, "It would have taken away from Anna sacrificing herself showing Elsa the true love of sisters." His voice had a Russian accent to it.

A dark skinned Asian man, wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black slacks, who sat with Jade smiled and said, "And start a whole slew of creepy fan fiction. People are nasty."

Jade rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. "Cliff." The others chuckled.

Frost shrugged. "Maybe it would have been better if Elsa was the villain."

A blonde woman in a navy tank top over a gray t-shirt and light blue pants smirked and said, "She originally was. But everyone liked the song she sang when she finally was able to cut loose, they couldn't keep her as the villain. She became a hero."

Frost snorted. "Hey, I was a villain. Villains can be redeemed." She stopped when she realized what she just admitted. Frost stiffened realizing what she said, and wondered what they would do to her. No one stopped to stare at her. Instead they just went about stretching or heading to their separate rooms to get ready for bed.

After Frost stared at them for a minute, waiting for the other shoe to drop, Scott walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You think we're going to condemn you for that?"

Frost let out a hard breath and gave him a hard stare. "You guys are good guys, aren't you?"

Scott nodded. "We are. But we've had to deal with our fair share of villainy. We've also had friends who started out as enemies. We've had friends who betrayed us. Charlie, Cliff, Ivan, Beevor and Rachel worked for Evil Emperor Grumm for some time. Things happen. What matters is right now. If you weren't with Cassie, we wouldn't know how to take you. She trusts you, so do we."

It then dawned on her why they were treating her so friendly. She looked from Scott, to Rachel, the oriental woman in pink, to Charlie, to Ivan, the blonde Russian, to Cliff, the dark skinned man in blue, to Beevor, the walrus looking man, to Jade, to Chris, a young man in a brown button up shirt half tucked, blue jeans, wearing a red visor with blue lenses, to Nancy, a darker skinned girl with black hair, white highlights, a gray spaghetti strap top over a white tank top, and blue jeans, to Sophie, the blonde in navy, to Brad, a young half Asian man in a gold shirt under and open crimson collared shirt and jeans, and finally to Cassie. She saw the care for Frost in their eyes. She was like some of them. Heck, she could have been like all of them and not known it. They accepted her as their own.

Cassie moved up and wrapped her arms around Frost. "Now you get it, don't you? We're all a little broken. We come together to make up the whole."

Frost wrapped her arms around Cassie and held her tight. All of a sudden, Sub-Zero's harsh training didn't matter. Her power didn't matter. She had a group that accepted her. Any ONE of them could lead, and yet they chose the youngest because they trusted him. They let her in because they trusted her. She finally found what she was looking for. Trust and a home.

***

As Cassie and Frost were standing outside, Cassie pulled Frost towards the portal back to the Lin Kuei temple, but Frost stopped her. Cassie turned to look and saw a different look in Frost's eyes. She didn't want to go back.

Cassie moved back up to her and smiled. "You can stay with us if you want. We're just a group of Power Rangers. Ok we're down one because he had other things to do, but you can stay with us."

Frost frowned. "I have to go back even if I don't want to. The Grandmaster will be upset. As will Bi-Han."

Cassie shrugged. "You think I give a damn what they think. Kuai Liang and Bi-Han can be pains in the asses. What matters is you, Frost. I love you. I really do. One of the reasons I brought you to them was so that you could see what life was like with people who loved and respected you."

Frost shook her head. "They shouldn't have accepted me so fast."

Cassie smiled and said, "They accept you because I do, Frost. They've been where you were. Maybe not as arrogant, but they've been there."

Frost nodded and looked to the portal. "You know what, fuck it." She turned from the portal and headed back into the jet. 

The others looked up and smiled at her. Scott said, "Welcome home, Frost."

Frost nodded and said, "I hope tomorrow we can kick some ass." The others chuckled as Cassie led Frost to her room. Frost asked, "I thought you wanted to wait until the third date, Cage?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "We don't have to if you don't want to. But you can share my bed anyway."

Frost chuckled and said, "Fine, Cage. Let's go."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of Mass Effect, Power Rangers, Mortal Kombat, Star Trek (Except for Discovery and Picard because I haven't seen them), DC Super-Heroes and X-Men. If you have a story you wish or a crossover you'd like to see, let me know. I would love to write for you.


End file.
